To Walk the Fire
by Lynn's Stories
Summary: A simple resupply mission proves to be anything but routine when Chip is chosen to fulfill a strange island legend. NOT A RERUN.
1. Chapter 1

An early second season story. Written for the "Slumber" picture challenge at Seaview Stories.

 **To Walk the Fire**

by Lynn

 **Chapter One**

Dr. Simon sat looking like a deer caught in the headlights of an on-coming vehicle on a pitch dark night. His hands were tightly clenched on the arm rests as the Flying Sub dove decidedly downward from what he considered the safety of altitude. The angle of attack suggested nothing less than death as far as he was concerned, and yet he was assured the sleek yellow vessel would convert from aircraft to submarine seamlessly.

" _He was an educated man, but surely there was a better way to travel than this!"_ he thought silently, as his knuckles whitened under the intense pressure of his grasp.

"Relax Dr. Simon," Admiral Nelson encouraged.

Simon offered an unconvincing "I'm okay" smile, which Harry caught out of the corner of his eye before FS1 made contact with the water and sliced through, instantly converting from air to sea with all the apparent ease of a graceful diver from a high platform.

Once under water, Simon let loose of the arm rests and took stock of the fact that he was still alive.

"That was some ride," he noted, nervously wiping a bead of sweat from his brow.

"It's always a bit harrowing the first time around," Harry assured him politely; he was less than a hundred miles from Seaview's vector, but a storm directly in his flight path had necessitated the need to travel the rest of the way under water. Though FS1 was faster underwater than her mothership, it still meant a two-hour delay in reaching Seaview.

Dr. Simon blew out an audible cleansing breath and appeared to have control over his anxieties once again.

"Do you think they've reached the Field Camp yet?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, I'm sure of it," Harry replied.

"Good," Simon answered, pleased that the camp was being resupplied as they spoke.

"I'm sorry about the delay, but the storm's turn into our flight path was unexpected," Harry explained.

"No, no. Safety first," Simon assured his pilot.

"There's a thermos with hot coffee stowed in the cabinet," Harry offered.

"Yes, that sounds good," Simon replied, enjoying the submarine ride now that the harrowing water entry was complete. "Is it safe to move about?"

"Absolutely, just strap back in once you come back."

"Thank you, Admiral Nelson. I'll bring you back a cup if you like?"

"Thank you Doctor," Harry replied, reaching for his throat mic to activate communication with Seaview. Soon he was in contact with the windowed underwater marvel, with the sounds of his routine conversation with Captain Crane filling the cockpit of the Flying Sub as the Admiral reported his present position and expected ETA.

# # # # #

A blur of deep green foliage whipped by them as they made their way through the jungle with the intense whoops of natives hollering behind them. So far, they had managed to keep their lead, but it was shrinking fast. Seaview's men ran as fast as the rough foot path allowed trying to find their way back, having delved deeper into the jungle than they intended. Branches and bushes seemed to reach out to slow their progress, slapping at the men cruelly as they attempted to evade their pursuers.

"There's the main trail!" Kowalski yelled, not sure if it was good news or not. It was probably a bad idea, but taking the trail meant they could run faster, and more importantly, re-unite them with the rest of their party back on the beach. However, it also meant that the jungle would offer less protection on the well-worn path. The sounds of the natives closing in made the decision for them. They were gaining on Seaview's men, obviously well adept to traversing the jungle.

"Go! Go! Go!" Chip urged, stopping to move several men ahead of him on the trail and making sure everyone was accounted for.

They ran for some time longer when the sounds of pursuit behind them ceased and the jungle turned chillingly silent.

"Kowalski!" Chip hissed, in a quasi-whisper yell to stop the lead runner.

Ski stopped and turned as the men all caught up on the trail, each bending over with their hands on their knees in order to recuperate after their harrowing experience.

"What happened with the natives?" Patterson asked between breaths as the other men shook their heads in unison, indicating they had no idea.

"Man, they sure changed their tune," Ski added, "they were friendly enough when we first got there."

"Shhh!" Chip ordered, looking around appraisingly and turning in a three hundred and sixty degree circle to assess their position. "This isn't the trail we came in on," he noted, still breathing heavily as Ski, Patterson and Rodriguez' eyes narrowed in sudden realization that they were lost. Each man took their own appraising view, realizing that the Exec was right; the foliage of the jungle was much different here, not like anything they passed while traveling to the village. Gone was the tropical feel of the jungle as the trees and bushes took on an eerie feel of a dense forest, more appropriate to the Amazon than to the tropical island they were currently on.

"What now, Sir?" Ski asked, sidling up to Seaview's Executive Officer and wishing they had at least one of the side arms they had left behind at the Field Camp, when the native escorts arrived promising safe passage through the jungle to reach the doctor's camp.

Chip looked back at the jungle behind them. That direction was definitely not an option as retracing their steps might very well send them running into their pursuers once again.

"Let's keep going, maybe we can find a clearing and get our bearings," he decided to the men's affirming nods.

"Should we try the transmitter again, Sir," Patterson asked sheepishly.

Chip nodded, he was up for any suggestion at this point. Unfortunately, the Seaview issued communication device had been damaged in the fray when the researchers from the Field Camp suddenly disappeared and the natives started closing in on them. Chip had been reaching to press the "Emergency" button when it was knocked from his hands, striking a rock on the way down; it hadn't worked since.

He fiddled with the small device, then sighed in frustration.

"No use, it's dead," he replied, opening the back panel and looking inside for a loose wire or some simple fix to the problem. Unfortunately, what he found was shattered pieces that required soldering. He placed the transmitter back into his pocket, resigning himself to its lack of operation and urged his crew to move on.

"Let's keep going. Keep your ears open and your eyes peeled," Chip ordered, taking up point man as they walked the unfamiliar trail. They hadn't gone but a few minutes when they heard the crackling of a twig behind them.

"What was that?" Pat asked, looking around the dense forest.

"I don't know, but keep moving," Ski replied from behind him. "Man, I don't like this. We're lost in a dense jungle with the whole native tribe after us and no guns," he mumbled.

Another twig broke as both men exchanged glances.

"Mr. Morton," Ski whispered as Chip turned toward his voice. "We're being trailed," he reported, but that was all he could say as the sounds of "whiffs" filled the air, with each of Seaview's men reaching for the dart and falling to the ground before they could pull them out.

Chip blinked, trying desperately to retain his consciousness as he heard the soft steps of native feet surrounding his men. He was heavily affected by the dart and losing lucidness quickly as he heard the natives speaking, though he couldn't understand their language. The arch of a large tree trunk just ahead seemed to signal its way to freedom if he could only crawl through the rich underbrush of the dense forest ahead. Chip's head swam from the effects of the drug, leaving him woozy as his vision blurred. He knew he needed to fight the drug and find a way to help his crewmen, but was losing the battle as his eyes closed, while sprawled helplessly on the forest floor with his arm stretched out before him.

Seaview's men lay unconscious as the natives moved from their hiding places in the forest. A pair of petite feet moved out of the brush and walked first to Ron Rodriguez, as the young maiden noted his fit form, full of muscles. She circled him and moved on to Kowalski, bending down and lifting his chin to gaze into his face before moving onto Patterson, running a hand over his baby face. She shook her head, and moved forward to Chip, kneeling beside him and running her fingers through his blond hair and smiling brilliantly in amazement.

"It is as our men said," she exclaimed. "His hair is as yellow as the blooms of the Ma'o hau hele," she noted wistfully, describing the brilliantly bright yellow hibiscus flower.

Chip's eyes fluttered open briefly at the sound of her voice and her light touch through his hair, but then closed decisively as the drug won its final battle.

"And his eyes are as blue as the sky on a cloudless day," she continued wistfully.

"Indeed," her father noted.

"Surely Keahi smiles upon us to have brought the stranger to our island at this time," Kaleo the medicine man observed over the Chief's shoulder.

"Yes, for there are many young men willing to Walk the Fire for my daughter's hand."

"My own son is included in that number," Kaleo replied. "This time, however, it is not the princess who chooses, but the volcano."

The Chief "harrumphed" his agreement then pounded his scepter authoritatively three times into the ground. He drew a loud breath in, his feather cape full of the bright feathers of many tropical birds; each feather collected over the years as the cape was handed from chief to chief; each feather representing a gift from the forest to the chief and his family. Just as magnificent as his cape was the bright headdress he wore on his head. The extra-long red and white feathers were obtained at great risk by climbing the cliffs and retrieving the extraordinary feathers from the nests of the amokura, a tropical bird indigenous to their island. Every feather in his headdress represented a prince who had earned his right to wear the headdress by obtaining his own feather.

"Keahi has brought this man to our midst and my daughter has chosen him," he announced as the young native men all let out a whoop of agreement to the Chief's words.

"Very well, my daughter, it is as you say. Bring him," he ordered. The young men surrounded Chip and picked him up, hoisting him up on their collective shoulders, chanting a song of the princess' choice as they carried the unconscious man. The rest of Seaview's crew were left where they lay as the native procession headed back into the forest, abandoning the trail but knowing full well the way to the ceremony grounds.

One young native stood back, unable to participate in the rest of the tribe's jubilation as he eyed the unconscious form of Chip Morton being ceremoniously paraded through the jungle. His brow tightened in hurt at the turn of events, but he could not speak, for he had no voice in the matter; Keahi herself had surely spoken. His sorrow cut into his heart like a dagger for the loss of his beloved, and walked behind the procession with heavy steps.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Captain Lee Crane made his way through the Control Room gauging the Boat's condition with a casual sweep of his eyes across the station boards. Seaview was currently sitting on the surface as they waited for the shore detail to make contact with Dr. Simon's camp, about a mile inland and located in a dense tropical forest. Seaview had been contracted to check on the doctor's camp to resupply and retrieve reports of their progress in this four year study of the indigenous peoples of the island. They were just beginning their second year and had developed friendly relations with the natives, a newly discovered tribe. The team retained their base camp in order to keep the culture as untouched by their study as possible. However, they reportedly established satisfactory relations with the natives and were, subsequently, welcomed guests in the village.

The study had implications far beyond the studies of the indigenous peoples and indeed their work was largely funded by the US government. Of particular interest was the life span of the natives and indeed, the youthful appearance that went along with their unusually long lives. Simon had documented a statistical anomaly in the number of elders exceeding 110 years in the village. But what caught the attention of the US government wasn't the lifespan or the youthful appearance of the natives, but the fact that when injured, they seemed to heal at an astounding rate. Thus, the implications ran the full gambit of varying interests, from military implications to hopeful medical breakthroughs.

Dr. Simon had been called away to report his findings to Washington and had met Admiral Nelson on the beach before being whisked away in the Flying Sub. An expensive bus ride, but one Washington was willing to pay for as their interest in the study had been piqued. Seaview was enroute to the island when Washington decided Simon's report was critical now rather than later, as the appropriations were in the process of being finalized. To miss the meeting might mean a decrease in funding and possibly an end to their project if he couldn't convince certain senators that their work was vital. Dr. Simon heartily agreed to the unexpected meeting, along with the unorthodox ride in a flying submarine.

The Field Camp continued their on-going work with the natives in his absence, under the care of the junior researchers and once Seaview arrived, the re-supply mission would continue.

It was a straight forward mission and Lee figured it would do Chip good to lead the shore detail. It wasn't unusual, and it made good sense to spread the experience of leading shore teams among the senior officers. It made for a well-rounded team and gave Chip an opportunity to venture off the Boat from time to time.

He headed to the Chart Table and made the necessary notations in the log book before studying the charts for the next leg of their voyage after leaving the island. Absently, he tapped the eraser end of the pencil against the sea chart as he considered the weather. A storm was forecasted to roll in, not a typhoon by any means, but the Boat would weather it better submerged. His bottom lip furled in thought as he reached for the mic and clicked.

"Sparks, have you received the updated weather report yet?"

"Aye Sir, it just came in."

"Very well, I'll be right there."

Lee shipped the mic and headed to the radio shack, reaching for the clip board Sparks held out.

"Hmmm, just what I thought," Lee said, almost to himself.

"Trouble, Sir?" Sparks asked with a raised brow.

Lee shook his head.

"Nothing we can't handle at sixty feet," he replied. "Sparks, contact the Shore Detail. I'd like an update on their progress and an ETA on their arrival. If the seas get too choppy, they may need to weather it out on the island," Lee replied, before stepping away to head back to the chart table.

"Aye Sir," Sparks replied, flipping the switch to contact Mr. Morton. "Shore Detail, this is Seaview. Come in."

Sparks' forehead tightened as he flipped the switch and tried again. "Shore Detail, this is Seaview. Come in, Mr. Morton."

On his third attempt, Lee stopped his forward motion and turned, listening for a response. When Sparks' third hail was met by silence he returned to the radio shack.

"Try the Beach Camp," he ordered, staying close by as his brow crinkled in controlled concern.

"Beach Camp One, this is Seaview. Come in."

"This is Beach Camp One, Riley here."

"Hold for Captain Crane," Sparks replied, handing the mic over to Lee.

"Riley, we've lost contact with the shore detail; when was your last contact?"

"About two hours ago, Sir. Mr. Morton reported that they had arrived at the doctor's field camp and had been invited into the village."

Lee's brow tightened. "And you haven't heard from the detail since?"

"Negative Sir… uh hold the line Sir, it looks like I've got some visitors."

"What kind of visitors?" Lee asked, ignoring Riley's suggestion to "hold the line".

"Natives Sir, but Mr. Morton and the detail are nowhere in sight."

A noticeable silence fell before Lee clicked again.

"What's going on, Riley?"

The sounds of native hollers filled the background, along with Riley's panted breaths as he was obviously running.

"Something's up, Sir! It's a war party if I've ever seen one!"

"Make for the zodiac and shove off!" Lee replied in palpable concern for the young seaman.

Lee waited impatiently giving Riley what he thought was enough time to shove off before demanding a reply.

"Report Riley," he ordered in controlled concern, but got no response.

"Riley, come in!" he repeated, biting his bottom lip in helplessness. He had one crewman running for his life and a whole detail missing in the jungle; things had just gone from "calm and under control" to all-out mayhem.

# # # # #

Riley sat on a rock looking out at the ocean and sighed at the boring detail he drew. He was really hoping to get to hike into the jungle with the rest of the guys, but Mr. Morton had instead, assigned him the duty of watching over the beach camp for the duration of the mission. Wistfully he gazed at the waves he could be riding if he had his board and _wasn't_ on duty. A gull squawked overhead as he raised a barely interested eye upwards to view the noisy bird. His shoulders heaved in another sigh, and then leaned over to rest his elbows on his knees thinking about how he wished he was surrounded by beautiful island girls placing leis around his neck like Ski and the rest of the guys. His poutful boredom was interrupted when he heard the transmitter beep.

"Finally," he said aloud, hoping Mr. Morton was indicating that the shore detail was on its way back, but amended that thought when he heard Sparks' voice instead.

"This is Beach Camp One, Riley here," he answered. He obediently waited as the Skipper took the line, and unconsciously straightened to address his superior officer.

"Riley, we've lost contact with the shore detail; when was your last contact?"

Riley checked his watch. "About two hours ago, Sir. Mr. Morton reported that they had arrived at the doctor's field camp and had been invited into the village."

Riley could hear the concern in the Skipper's voice as he tried to solve the mystery of the shore detail's lack of communication.

"And you haven't heard from the detail since?"

Riley stood, feeling Captain Crane's concern and furrowing his own brow as he heard a sound behind him and turned, hoping to report that Mr. Morton was breaking the tree-line now, about fifty yards from the beach. He was disappointed however, when the men who emerged from the jungle turned out to be natives, and not his shipmates.

"Negative Sir… uh hold the line Sir, it looks like I've got some visitors."

Riley's eyes squinted as he scanned the group of men approaching him. They didn't look at all like the group of natives that had greeted them upon their arrival. The natives accompanying the scientists looked decidedly peaceful and friendly; this group of men wore paint more indicative of an Indian war party from a Cowboy and Indian movie he saw just before leaving port.

"What kind of visitors?"

The Skipper's voice was insistent, demanding an immediate reply.

"Natives Sir, but Mr. Morton and the detail are nowhere in sight."

"Man, I've got a bad feeling about this," Riley muttered to himself, lowering his transmitter to gauge the intentions of the men approaching him.

All question of their intent was cleared up, however, when a lone spear flew menacingly through the air and landed not two feet from him. Immediately, the natives started running toward him, hollering and instilling instant fear in the young rating. He withdrew his sidearm from his hip holster and offered a warning shot in the air. Though the initial shot momentarily halted their approach, they recovered and advanced again, hollering even louder. Immediately, he turned to run to the zodiac; there was no way he could take out the entire party and he wasn't authorized to engage the party in a shoot-out anyway.

"What's going on, Riley?" he heard as he sprinted for the rubber boat, not breaking his stride as he raised the transmitter to his mouth while he made a hasty retreat, and silently chiding himself for letting his guard down and wandering so far away.

"Something's up, Sir! It's a war party if I've ever seen one!" he said in between panted breaths, only a few feet from the boat and offering silent gratefulness that he had an outboard motor to aid his retreat.

"Make for the zodiac and shove off!" he heard the Skipper, giving him a clear order to abandon the Beach Camp.

 _You don't have to tell me twice_ , he muttered silently, reaching his goal and pushing the black rubber raft off the shore into the waiting waves. The sound of the natives' hollers grew louder as he jumped in, even as they reached the shoreline. Riley tossed the transmitter into the bottom of the raft and pulled the cord of the outboard motor as natives splashed in the water, dangerously close. Blessedly, the motor engaged on the first tug as he high-tailed it out, but not before a native blew a dart through a bamboo pole, catching him on the back of his shoulder, just out of reach. Riley ignored the dart, even as his vision blurred, concentrating on the large grey submarine in front of him, less than a mile away. White dots began to dance around his eyes as he glanced back at the beach. The natives had mysteriously disappeared as quickly as they had arrived. He was far enough out to sea now and slowed his motor down in order to rendezvous with Seaview, fearing he would lose consciousness and overshoot his target. He was fading fast and shook his head to stay lucid, while momentarily considering that they had intended to capture him and obviously not counting on the motored boat aiding his escape.

From the bottom of the raft, the transmitter sounded the insistent call of his commanding officer demanding he answer the hail, but concentrated on reaching Seaview. Riley aimed for the Boat and recognized crewmen already lining the deck to retrieve him, but they looked stretched and oddly shaped. He worked to keep his eyes open, reducing the motor to trolling speed and aiming for the port side. He must have blacked out, because the next thing he knew he was lying on the deck looking up at the distorted faces of his crewmen; their voices barely discernable as they promised to get him to Sickbay. His vision cleared for only a moment, as he recognized the dark hair and expressive eyes of the Skipper over him.

"Hang in there, Riley," he urged before the young rating let go, allowing the dart's potion to take him away from the distorted reality that he couldn't understand at present.

# # # # #

Lee followed Riley's stretcher down the vertical hatch into the Control Room as the special detail stowed the raft and secured the deck. He left Riley in the hands of Dr. Jamieson, who was waiting at the bottom of the ladder.

"Let's get him to Sickbay," Jamie ordered, placing the dart into a bio-container to examine its contents later as the crew carried the stretcher through the aft hatch.

"Jamie?" Lee inquired in a one-word question.

"I don't know, Skipper. I'm guessing a sedative of some kind, most likely from a local source on the island, could be plant based or secretions from the amphibians. I'll have to examine it under the microscope to know for sure what I'm dealing with and what, if any other symptoms we can expect," he reported to the Captain's affirming nod, before turning and following his patient out the hatch.

Lee headed for the Chart Table just as Sharkey joined him with his report.

"Sir, the deck detail is secure."

"Very well, Chief," he replied, turning toward the second officer. "Mr. O'Brien, make every preparation to dive. I'm taking her under in case the natives try to board with canoes."

It was the prudent thing to do given the attack on the Beach Camp, not to mention the coming storm he was trying to avoid in the first place.

"Aye Sir," O'Brien replied; within minutes Seaview was sitting at a safe depth.

"60 feet Sir; trim satisfactory," O'Brien reported.

"Very well," Lee replied before heading to the Radio Shack.

"Sparks, raise the Flying Sub."

He hailed the Flying Sub and got an immediate reply as Sparks nodded to indicate the connection was made.

"Admiral, this is Crane."

"Nelson here."

"The situation on the island has changed, Sir. We're currently sitting at 60 feet to discourage native visitors."

"What's going on, Lee?"

"We've lost contact with the shore detail and Riley was attacked at the beach camp."

There was a noticeable silence as Harry apparently conversed with his passenger, before continuing the conversation.

"Dr. Simon asks if there was any indication of unrest among the natives," Harry asked, his concern evident even over the radio.

"Negative Sir, Riley reports that the Detail fulfilled its mission to resupply the Field Camp and was invited to the village; that was the last communication with Chip and his team."

An audible sigh preceded the Admiral's next words, "Very well, our ETA is fifteen minutes."

"Aye Sir," Lee said before signing off and handing the mic back to Sparks.

He headed straight to the arms locker, not wasting any time; he intended to be ready to board as soon as the Admiral docked.

He had barely finished that task when he was hailed over the Com system.

"Captain Crane, this is Sickbay."

Lee grabbed the nearest mic located on the Periscope Island and answered the hail.

"This is Crane, go ahead Jamie."

"Sir, I think you'd better get down here."

"I'll be right there," Lee said, shipping the mic and turning back toward the second officer.

"You have the Con, Mr. O'Brien; inform me when FS1 arrives."

"Aye, aye, Sir," O'Brien replied as Lee stepped over the knee-knocker hatch.

# # # # #

The sounds of the jungle played distantly in his ears as Ski's head tossed from side to side. He swallowed hard and tried to rise from his place on the ground, barely lucid to his surroundings. Sweat rolled down his face as his gut protested the low level but persistent pain. Up ahead he could see Pat, tossing his head in similar fashion and from the sounds behind him, Ron was in the same shape.

He tried one more time to rise before his body took command and his head dropped heavily to the forest floor.

# # # # #

Lee arrived in Sickbay to find Jamie bent over Riley in a lower bunk; the young rating was obviously very uncomfortable as his head tossed back and forth. Airy breaths passed through his lips as he curled to his side and cradled his stomach.

"I thought it was just a sedative?" Lee inquired as Jamie turned, sighing as he rose.

"I did too," he replied, shaking his head and looking back at his patient.

"I was analyzing the dart when these new symptoms began manifesting themselves. He's running a low grade fever and sweating profusely. He's obviously uncomfortable, but I can't medicate him until I identify the compound from the dart."

Lee felt the slight shudder of the bay doors opening and nodded.

"Do what you can for him, Jamie," he replied with a furled brow. "The Admiral will be arriving shortly with Dr. Simon, perhaps he can help."

"Aye, aye Skipper," Jamie replied, turning his full attention back to his patient.

Lee made his way back to the Control Room just in time to note the magnetic arms securing FS1 in its nose dock. He waited for the all-clear and then cracked the deck hatch, moments later an auburn head appeared, followed by Dr. Simon's jet black hair.

"Good to see you, Admiral," Lee greeted, somewhat subdued in concern for his missing crewmen.

"Thank you, Lee," Harry returned in like concern, "this is Dr. Simon, he's very troubled at the turn of events."

"Aye Sir, and it seems we have another added worry," Lee reported to the Admiral's raised eyebrow.

"Riley was shot with a poisoned dart of some kind; he's having a hard time of it in Sickbay."

Dr. Simon's forehead furled noticeably. "May I see him? Perhaps I can help identify the poison."

"Frankly doctor, we were hoping you could do just that."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Wake-up!" Ski heard as someone patted his face insistently.

"What?" he answered groggily, now lying on his back as he wrapped both hands around his mid-section.

"Wake-up, we must leave," the concerned voice urged.

Kowalski's awareness was barely there as he blinked his eyes open.

"Walter?" he said groggily, recognizing one of the researchers who had led them to the native village.

"Yes," he replied, nodding as he looked around, making sure the jungle was still quiet. "We have to get you back to our Field Camp where we can radio for help," he said, taking one of Ski's arms and throwing it over his shoulder.

"Pat... Ron?"

"Jeremy and Patrick have them," Walter said, tilting his head toward the other ratings as they were being moved forward in similar fashion.

"Oh man," Ski mumbled at how hard it was to move at present. "Can't I just sleep it off here?" he inquired grumpily.

"You're in the middle of the jungle... and besides, they might come back."

Ski blinked, suddenly remembering their predicament. He moved his feet, trying to aid his rescuer when something finally dawned on him.

"Mr. Morton!?" he exclaimed, stopping his forward momentum.

Walter shook his head and moved his charge ahead insistently.

"He's not here... they've taken him," Walter noted regretfully.

Ski nodded, looking ahead to Pat and Ron shakily moving forward with help, and then back to the empty clearing where Mr. Morton should have been. He hung his head realizing he was in no shape to help the Exec and nodded. The best thing to do was to get back to the Field Camp and contact the Skipper; he'd know what to do, _that_ Ski was sure of.

# # # # #

Dr. Simon examined Riley for himself and then rose to confer with Dr. Jamieson.

"Has he been awake?"

"He only woke once, he was delirious; something about a hideous jungle creature," Jamie replied. "I've been analyzing the dart, and if I had to make a guess, I'd say it is a strong detoxin. The IV is barely keeping up with his fluid loss," Jamie added with a shake of his head.

"May I see the dart?" Simon asked tentatively.

"Of course," Jamie replied, guiding the scientist to the microscope he was using.

Dr. Simon reached for the tweezers and picked up the dart, turning it in several directions before exhaling loudly.

"Just what I feared," he announced almost to himself.

"Do you know what this is all about Dr. Simon?" Harry asked, stepping back into the conversation.

"I have my suspicions."

"Just what's going on?" Lee interjected, needing answers; he still had an entire detail missing on the island.

"This is no ordinary dart," Simon said, holding the projectile up for them to examine. "Notice how the dart is intricately painted, it takes hours to create this pattern; it's a pain-staking slow process."

"But why take the time to decorate darts used on game?" Lee asked, his jaw set and his mouth pursed tightly.

"They don't; this is a ceremony dart. I've seen something very similar on other islands in the region."

"What kind of ceremony?" Harry asked, his blue eyes sharpening in question.

"If I read the pattern on the dart correctly," Simon replied slowly, turning the dart as he spoke, "I'd have to say it marks a coming of age ceremony for, more than likely, the chief's daughter."

"What does that have to do with my men?" Lee asked, his forehead crinkled in obvious concern.

Simon sighed. "I'm unsure as of yet, Captain Crane, but I would say this young man was either chosen by the princess, or was at least, under consideration."

"Exactly, what was he being considered for?" Harry asked, seeking something solid to work on.

"A ceremony mate," Dr. Simon answered flatly.

"Surely the young man has a say in this?" Harry asked as Lee blew a breath of dissatisfaction at the revelation.

"Among her people the young men would find this to be quite an honor…"

"Then why resort to drugging their husbands-to-be if that's the case?" Lee chimed in.

"You misunderstand the purpose of the dart, Captain Crane. Its purpose isn't to incapacitate the young man, but to _cleanse_ him. Dr. Jamieson was correct when he suspected the drug to have detox properties; your young seaman here is going through a purification process."

"That might explain why Riley was attacked on the beach, but what of my missing crewmen and for all we know, _your_ team as well, Dr. Simon?"

"I don't know," Simon admitted. "But it's possible that the princess was making her choice from among the 'strangers'."

Lee ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "Well, we better get to the island before one of our men gets shanghaied into a shot-gun marriage," he said sardonically.

"It's not a marriage in the sense we know," Simon said, lowering his head slightly in thought.

"Go on," Harry urged.

Dr. Simon bit his bottom lip, before resolving to continue. "I said it was a ceremony mate, which means that it is an unconsummated marriage, at least initially, that ends in the young man proving his ultimate sacrifice for the Chief's daughter."

Lee stepped forward. "You're telling me, that one of my men is being considered as some sort of sacrifice? To what, a volcano?" he added sarcastically.

"Not exactly," Simon continued. "The ceremony is very rare, and only occurs in very specific circumstances, but the young man will be expected to show his love, devotion, and worthiness by facing the tribe's greatest adversary."

"Another tribe?" Harry asked.

"Usually a dangerous beast," Simon replied, "but from our previous studies the animal is quite mythical; there's really no proof that it exists. The challenge is referred to as 'Walking the Fire'."

Both Harry and Lee leaned closer for Simon's explanation.

"It has nothing to do with hot coal beds, but refers to the dangers involved. According to the other cultures we've studied, when a volcano begins to show unrest after a period of dormancy the tribe sends one man in to either defeat, or diffuse the creature's anger. The creature is female in the other island myths and so the princess selects a mate worthy of her royalty and offers him to the creature guarding the Fire."

Lee blew a breath out. "So, it's the male version of throwing a virgin into a volcano?" he asked incredulously.

"Not necessarily a virgin, that's why the young man must go through a purification process," Simon explained with a nod toward Riley.

Lee reacted with an incredulous blow of the breath as Jamie chimed in.

"Just how long is the purification process?" Seaview's doctor asked, concerned for his patient's well-being.

"On the other islands documented... twelve hours," Simon replied.

"Great!" Lee answered sardonically. "With our men missing for three hours, we potentially have nine hours to stop one of them from being thrown into a volcano," he stated bluntly.

" _If_ one was chosen," Simon countered.

Lee nodded, reining in his frustration that his crewmen were caught up in some ancient ceremony from a B-Movie script.

"Then I think we'd better get moving with a rescue team," he decided turning toward Harry for his opinion.

"I think you're right," Harry agreed as both men turned to leave, taking one last glance back at Riley's distress before exiting Sickbay.

# # # # #

Chip woke to gentle hands blotting perspiration from his face with the coolness of the rag bringing some measure of relief as he tossed his head, trying to swim out from his slumber.

"Shhh," he heard in a distinctive female voice, causing him to work all the harder to open his eyes as the last _he_ remembered Seaview was an all-male crew. He finally managed to wake groggily. His first view was a thatched roof over his head as he concentrated on focusing until he remembered the island, the scientists, and unfriendly natives chasing them through the jungle. Upon realization of the latter he tried to rise and fell back at the insistence of a persistent hand to his bare chest.

"Do not rise, Makana, you are weak and you have much cleansing yet to complete," a dark haired beauty said as his eyes finally focused on his nurse maid. Her brown skin was kissed delightfully by the tropic sun, her glow healthy, her face beautiful and shining. Her chocolate brown eyes were accented beautifully by her high cheek bones, and her face was framed with long jet black hair that fell to her waist.

"Who… are you?" Chip asked, recognizing her to be a native, no doubt from the village they had just escaped from. He focused on her face as she continued her ministrations, blotting away sweat from his face, then rewetting the rag and blotting his neck. It was then that he realized that he wasn't wearing his uniform shirt any longer. A more careful inventory revealed he was sans the rest of his clothes as well. He was exceedingly grateful to look down and realize that he was at least wearing a lava lava, as he noticed his skivvies were part of his missing attire. He tried to focus through a groggy, fuzzy head as he momentarily dropped the fact that he was wearing the same type of colorful cloth he had seen wrapped around the native men in the village. He chose not to ponder on just who had undressed and changed him as he returned his thoughts to the beautiful native girl smiling over him.

"I am called Kanani," she said as he swallowed hard trying to wet his parched mouth. "Here," she said, offering him a drink from an exquisite cup fashioned skillfully from a coconut shell.

He drank greedily, feeling as if he must be near dehydration as she raised his head, finishing off several cups of cool water, apparently garnered from a nearby fresh spring.

"Where am I, and what of my men?" he asked shaking uncontrollably. An uncomfortable moan passed as his body continued to respond to the drugged dart, breaking out in a cold sweat. Kanani retrieved a blanket and covered his shivering body.

"Shhh, my brave warrior. You are enduring the cleansing well," she stated proudly just before Chip lost the battle, with his head falling heavily to the side in a deep sleep.

Kanani stroked his face and pulled the blanket down to his hips as a bowl of scented water was brought by her attendant, who bowed and backed out of the hut.

The pleasant odor of the jungle herbs filled the small hut as she proceeded to wash his body, taking pleasure in his toned abdomen. She looked over her choice and smiled, convinced that the Fire Creature would be pleased with her choice of gift, for the Makana was just that, a gift to the one who guarded the fires of the mountain.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Seaview's men marched painfully back to the scientist's post at the Field Camp. Their uncomfortable journey helped along by the anthropology team there to study the natives. Kowalski groaned, the only thing he wanted to do was to curl up and lie down somewhere, but he knew that they needed to report to Seaview first.

"It's just up ahead," Walter urged as Ski hung heavily on his shoulder, while sweating profusely above the norm of what the jungle heat should produce.

Ski nodded, trudging one foot in front of the other; too tired, sick, and muddled-headed to converse. He hadn't even asked how the science team escaped or better yet, how they had managed to find the stricken men; and then there was the question of Mr. Morton. Just where was the Exec, and more importantly, just how were they going to get him back?

A moan from behind him reminded him that Pat and Ron were in a similar condition.

"I'm so tired," he breathed out.

"I know," Walter acknowledged, "but we're only going to be here long enough to contact your ship, then we're outta' here," he finished resolutely.

Ski sighed, too tired to even correct the science guy on calling Seaview a ship. Sometime later they broke the jungle into a clearing as Ski raised his head to see the camp.

"Just lay me down, if just for a few minutes," he practically begged.

"Only for moment," Walter urged as Jeremy and Patrick took their own much needed break, allowing Pat and Ron to rest while they gathered a few things.

Walter, Dr. Simon's assistant, moved immediately to the supply hut and wound the radio, charging its battery and bringing the unit to life.

"Seaview, this is Operation Longevity Field Camp, do you read me?" he asked, barely waiting for a reply before trying again and hearing the blessed sound of Seaview's radio operator answering promptly.

# # # # #

"Operation Longevity, this is Seaview," Sparks replied, his relief evident even through his professional even-toned response.

"Thank God," A relieved voice responded before hastily continuing on. "Requesting an emergency evacuation, do you read me?"

"Operation Longevity; Seaview. We read you," Sparks replied, listening while he switched to boat-wide communications to contact the Skipper.

"Captain Crane, please report to the radio shack."

The Skipper was quick to reply. "Crane here, what do you have Sparks?"

"Contact with the Field Camp, Sir."

"Very well, I'll be right there."

Sparks could hear the urgency in the Captain's voice as he replied. He switched back to the Field Camp, multi-tasking and not missing a beat.

"Do you read me, Seaview? Requesting emergency evacuation from the island."

"We read you Field Camp, please state the nature of your emergency," the communication officer probed just as Captain Crane entered the aft hatch, having obviously ran to close the distance. Admiral Nelson and Dr. Simon arrived shortly after as Lee immediately motioned for Sparks to switch to speakers while the researcher reported.

"I don't know what went wrong… the natives suddenly attacked. Our team is fine, but I have three of your men here who need medical attention."

Lee picked up the mic.

"This is Captain Crane, what kind of medical attention and what of our fourth man?"

Walter's voice was a bit shaky as he replied. "They've been drugged and we don't know about Mr. Morton, but we think he was taken by the natives."

Lee exchanged worried glances with Harry and Dr. Simon.

"The same drug?" Lee inquired of the scientist as he held the mic away.

"Most likely," Simons replied as Lee nodded his understanding and raised the mic once again.

"Very well, can you make your way to the Beach Camp?"

"Yes," came a hasty if not relieved reply.

"Do it, we'll be there to meet you. Pass along any other vital information to the communication's officer and then high-tail it out of there," Lee replied, glancing at his watch and calculating how long the mile-long hike would take with three incapacitated men. He handed the mic back to Sparks and then turned looking for Sharkey.

"Chief," Lee called.

"Aye Sir," Sharkey replied, crossing the deck quickly upon the Skipper's call.

"Ready FS1 for immediate departure."

Sharkey was off in a flash as Lee turned back toward Harry and Dr. Simon who were conversing about the situation behind him.

"It looks like the princess has made her choice," Dr. Simon stated with furled eyebrows.

Lee sighed and rubbed his forehead. "We'll have to take FS1, the sea overhead is too choppy to risk a zodiac ride."

"I agree," Harry replied. "Dr. Simon, what kind of resistance will we meet with the natives?"

Simon blew an incredulous breath out. "The whole tribe," he shrugged.

"I thought as much," Lee interjected. "Admiral I'm going to go in alone. We can't risk an armed conflict with these people, the best way to proceed is a quiet extraction."

"I agree, but there's no reason for you to go alone. I'll go with you, I do speak a similar dialect," Harry reminded his captain.

"All right," Lee agreed, knowing Harry was ever as capable at this sort of work as he, even though his first thought was to keep the Admiral safe and sound on board Seaview.

"And I can be of service as well," Dr. Simon chimed in. "I know these people well, and I think my knowledge of their customs and ceremonies may be invaluable."

"I have to agree with that," Lee added thoughtfully. "Very well, we'll leave as soon as the flying sub is ready."

Dr. Simon nodded in agreement as Harry and Lee moved forward making plans as they advanced on the Nose.

# # # # #

Chip woke finding himself alone this time as rolled his head to peruse his surroundings. He licked his dry lips then tried to rise, only making it up on his elbow as he reached with his free hand to cradle his head. He was still wearing the lava lava and pushed himself up to sit, his eyes searching for his uniform. The hut was completely empty, except for the rags and scented bowls the young woman had used to care for him. His mind was starting to clear enough to realize that he had no idea where the rest of his detail was, so he slowly made his way to his feet intending to look for his crew mates. He staggered to the bamboo door and opened it, only to be met by a rather muscular and fit man blocking his way.

"Where's my crew?" Chip asked, trying to find his command voice even though he was physically weak and barely able to stand. His question was met by silence as the guard stood his ground, folding his bulky arms in front of him to make the point that he wasn't going anywhere.

"I asked you where my crew is?" he repeated more forcefully this time when the young native woman who attended him earlier reappeared.

"You must lie down, Makana," she urged in accented English as the guard gave way to her, closing the door behind her once she entered. He stationed himself in front of the door; his big form easily seen through the slats of the bamboo door.

"Makana?" Chip questioned nearly falling forward as she wrapped his arm over her shoulder and guided him back to the mat. He offered no resistance as his body endured another round of the uncomfortable effects of the powerful drug administered in the dart.

"You are strong and enduring well, but the purge is not complete," Kanini explained, ignoring his question.

"Purge?" Chip repeated, his brain only partly working now and practically dropping to the mat, cradling his stomach and moaning.

"Soon all your impurities will be gone," she said placating his concerns with her voice and soft ministrations, while continuing to blot his skin as his body started the sweat factory again, purging toxins in the process.

"You must drink this," she said, raising his head once again to receive from her proffered cup.

He drank greedily, feeling the very real effects of fluid loss, then lowered his head back down heavily.

"My men?" he asked once again.

"You need not worry. The yellow turtle has returned to take them away," she said as he tried valiantly to stay awake, but failing miserably nonetheless as the drug continued its work, unknowingly purifying him for the presentation to the Fire Creature.

# # # # #

Harry surfaced FS1 and trolled the yellow craft to shore.

"There they are," Lee noted, pointing out the researchers on the beach just breaking the cover of the jungle, each laden with a stricken Seaview crewman hanging on their shoulder.

Lee unstrapped and headed to the back of the flying sub, opening up the storage cabinet and strapping on a laser pistol. He didn't intend on wiping out a tribe of natives with live ammunition, even though the attack was apparently unprovoked; all he needed to do was to incapacitate any aggressors and free his best friend. He felt the shudder as FS1 beached and motioned Sharkey back to the hatch, adjusting his hip holster.

"All clear, Admiral?" Lee asked.

"All clear," Harry replied to Lee's nod.

"Crack the hatch, Chief and stay with FS1. Be ready to shove off as soon as the men are aboard."

"Aye, aye, Skipper."

Harry joined Lee, strapping on his own laser pistol and then following Seaview's Captain out the vertical cargo hatch. They closed the distance with Dr. Simon following behind, each one taking up a shoulder and lightening the burden of the weary researchers. They hurried across the beach as Lee kept a watchful eye on the jungle around him, ready to defend their escape if needed. Fortunately, their retreat was met with no resistance as Sharkey met them at the hatch, helping to load Seaview's crew along with the scientists aboard.

Once the injured men were settled, Dr. Simon conversed with Walter while Lee and Harry spoke with Kowalski.

"I'm not sure what happened, Skipper," Ski breathed out, obviously uncomfortable as Lee took a knee beside him on the deck, placing a hand on his shoulder in support.

"Everything was fine… the natives were friendly enough… then they seemed to start corralling us together. It didn't feel right. They separated us from the research team and then we noticed they had posted guards with spears in the camp. These beautiful native girls appeared with bowls of something for us to drink and we got the feeling that it wasn't a request." Ski stopped to breathe in and then continued, knowing his report was important. "Mr. Morton gave us the high-sign to be ready. It just wasn't right; the drink smelled strange, more like a medicine then refreshments, anyway… we were getting the idea that something was up when the drums started up and the natives started dancing. We didn't drink it, instead, Mr. Morton found the weak spot in the perimeter guards and we made for the jungle. We high-tailed it out of there, but got on a wrong trail. We thought we'd lost the natives, but the next thing we knew we'd been darted." He stopped to swallow, offering sorrowful eyes of self-disappointment for not being able to help his commanding officer. "When we woke up, Walter and his team were there, but Mr. Morton… we think they took him."

Lee squeezed Ski's shoulder. "You couldn't have done anything drugged, Ski," he assured the rating. "We'll find him," he promised as Kowalski nodded, too sick and weak to talk further.

Lee stood, exchanging glances with Harry and then addressed Dr. Simon.

"We'd better get going."

Simon nodded, patted Walter's shoulder and then disembarked behind the Admiral.

"Get them back to Seaview, Chief, and await my signal for extraction," Lee ordered, the last to leave the flying sub.

"Aye Sir," Sharkey replied careful to keep his disappointment to himself at not joining the Skipper in the rescue operation.

Lee stepped away from FS1 wading through the ankle deep water to join Harry and Dr. Simon. They were exposed on the beach and quickly headed for the tree line to begin their search. Behind them, the sound of FS1's engines pushing off the beach filled the air. They reached the safety of the jungle in time to turn and crouched low, watching FS1 as it trolled out far enough to engage its engines. In no time, the yellow craft hit deep enough water to submerge as Lee blew a breath of relief out. He perused their position, determining they were safe for the time being and addressed Dr. Simon.

"Kowalski told us that the natives' behavior changed dramatically. They posted guards, were separated from your team, and were presented a very suspect brew to drink. That's when they broke free and ran into the jungle."

"Yes," Simon said, having heard the story from his own researchers. "Walter told me that he recognized the head dress of the medicine man and realized that things were spiraling out of control."

"What of the head dress?" Harry asked inquisitively.

"It is a ceremonial head piece made entirely of red feathers. It's used exclusively for the princess' coming of age ceremony. They tried to warn Morton," he continued, "but the natives had separated your men. Apparently, they were familiar with my team and weren't interested in any of them as candidates for Makana."

"Makana?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow. "Gift?" he said, interpreting the name's meaning.

"Yes, the name given to the man who faces the Creature of the Fires. It is said to be a great honor among the other island folklore."

Lee scoffed. "But why choose a stranger if it's such an honor?"

"I don't know," Simon said, running a hand through his dark hair as he articulated. "I have wondered the same thing. Kanini, the Chief's daughter, has long since made her intentions known to Keanu, the medicine man's son."

"And just what are the odds of the Makana facing this mythical creature and returning victorious?" Harry asked.

"It is not a ceremony held often, it only occurs with the Chief's daughter and only if the volcano shows signs of unrest, but some men have survived and returned."

"And _is_ the volcano in a state of unrest?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It wasn't noted in the Voyage Parameters," Lee chimed in.

Dr. Simon raised his hands to dispel their concerns that he had held back important information.

"This island's volcano has been active for years, spewing and releasing its energy often, but not catastrophically, much like several volcanoes in the Hawaiian Islands."

Lee and Harry both listened intently as Simon continued.

"But I have been away for several weeks, and Walter mentioned several larger tremors in my absence. Now if the medicine man perceived a great threat, he may have initiated the Gift in order to appease what he thought was an imminent future eruption."

"But how would he know one way or the other if the volcanic activity is all but common-place to these people?" Lee asked.

"It could be anything, a dream perhaps or the result of his meditation. And you also have to remember, Captain, the natives have become experts in every hiccup or burp their volcano makes; they aren't unprepared either. They have an escape route planned out with a hidden cache of canoes should they be forced to escape into the sea, as well as an alternate camp site for their people should relocation become prudent. But I suspect it may be something more," he said, fading a bit in thought.

"Continue doctor," Harry urged.

"If the medicine man received word from Keahi, then he could immobilize the offering of the Makana, stipulating the desires of the creature."

"Is Keahi the name of the volcano?" Harry asked, recognizing the name to mean "fire".

"Not entirely, it is the mythical creature that guards the fires of the volcano; but according to jungle lore, the volcano and the creature are connected," Simon replied.

"So we're back to sacrificing the 'virgin' to the volcano?" Lee scoffed.

He really needed to get this rescue underway, but he also needed all the information he could glean to plan a rescue. The jungle wasn't the place to converse; they needed to keep their arrival stealth, so all this needed to be hashed out here.

"I don't know Dr. Simon, you've given me two scenarios," Lee said trying to figure out which it was. "The first one was a coming of age ceremony for the princess, but now you're telling me that the medicine man is trying to avert an imminent eruption by sacrificing one of my men."

Simon blew a breath out.

"I believe I may have overlooked a very real danger when your crew arrived to our camp," he said, finally airing what he had only now come to suspect.

Lee's eyes demanded further explanation as Simon sighed audibly.

"You asked why she would pick a stranger if the native men consider it an honor to be chosen as Makana?"

Lee nodded while Harry leaned in closer for the explanation as well.

"There is a legend, so buried in their lore that I barely recall it, but it involves one that will come and cease the unrest of the volcano forever."

"Continue doctor," Harry urged.

"The legend says that he will be special, exotic even at least in the native's eyes, with hair as yellow as the sun and eyes that burn as sapphires. He would be young, strong and pleasing to the eye; the ultimate Makana to face the Fire Creature."

"You've got to be kidding," Lee said, rubbing a hand through his hair. "Chip Morton is being offered to the volcano like some sort of Fay Wray?" he said, exasperated that his best friend had been pegged to satisfy some crazy jungle lore like Fay Wray's character to King Kong.

"It is more than a possibility, Captain. These people believe these stories; indeed, every Makana that has managed to return has verified the existence of the Fire Creature."

Lee exchanged glances with Harry, both men realizing that Chip's features fit the island legend perfectly.

"That was a vital piece of information you left out of your reports, Dr. Simon," Lee accused harshly.

"I'm sorry Captain Crane; the legend was buried as one of many myths I have learned about, even upon seeing Mr. Morton it had not occurred to me to warn you."

"Very well," Lee said blowing a breath out and checking his watch to determine that they had burned ten minutes coming to this conclusion. "Lead us to the village," he ordered.

"But you must promise that you will not harm these people. They are only acting upon their belief system as they know and understand it," Simon asked, fearful for the deadly force that could be used with their superior technology.

"It's not our desire to do so," Harry assured. "These weapons will stun; nothing more."

"Thank you, Admiral Nelson."

Lee stood as Harry and Simon did the same. "Once we hit the jungle we need to be as quiet as possible," he coached the scientist. "No talking unless absolutely necessary, and even then, only in whispers," he admonished.

"I understand," Simon replied, then pointed the way to the path that would take them to the native camp.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Keanu stood outside the hut where the yellow-haired stranger lay undergoing the purification process as the Makana. He seethed in anger, fueled by jealousy that Kanini had spurned him for the fair-skinned man with the ocean blue eyes. He stood nearly six feet tall, one of the tallest in village. His carmel colored shoulders were broad and bare, and was a fit, handsome young man in his lava lava, worn above the knee. He was of certain standing among their people, being the son of the medicine man and was also a strong warrior and an able hunter.

Keanu had long-since declared his love for Kanini and waited only for her father's approval, which could only come upon her coming of age ceremony. Normally, it was a dance of the maidens upon her twentieth birthday; unlike the others maidens in the village whose coming of age ceremony was conducted at age sixteen. But this year Keahi was restless; this year the volcano had chosen another.

He wasn't allowed in the hut where the princess was no doubt caring for his physical needs. His angry eyes turned to sorrow, realizing that should the yellow-haired stranger survive the encounter with the Fire Creature, he would become Kanini's husband. The Makana's role was dual; to face and defeat the creature, or if he failed, to be offered as a gift from the people. She was a fickle creature, and so great care was taken to send a man pleasing in both appearance and skilled as a warrior. Defeating the creature ensured the volcano would rest, at least until she had licked her wounds and recovered, but if she won the battle, then a pleasing Makana would also stay her hunger, and again, the volcano would rest. But this time the choice of Makana had been taken from their hands; they could not ignore the legend that spoke of his yellow hair and sapphire blue eyes.

Keanu sighed. The thought of the stranger facing the creature brought him great inner turmoil, for if he prevailed, the stranger would return a hero and receive the princess as his own. Their union would be consummated to celebrate his victory, as well as the appeasement of the volcano's fires.

His head dropped as he strained his ears to hear her voice, offering gentle encouragement as she tended the stranger, her hands offering comfort with her sweet touch. Keanu's anger returned. He would have gladly faced the Fire Creature to have receive such care from her now. Furthermore, he would have fought like a jungle cat for the opportunity to return as her husband.

His emotions faded to hurt, but not betrayal; for surely Keahi herself had chosen this one. Even when the strangers came to their island, they had not seen one such as this. Not with all the characteristics of their ancient song.

He stepped away, not able to bear any longer the thought of her hands preparing the stranger for Keahi. His only hope would be that Keahi fought ferociously to keep the stranger, but that thought caused him to shudder. It was selfish and below his character, and against all that his father and mother taught him. The fair-skinned man was a stranger and not privileged to their ways, customs, and stories. He would be ignorant of the tricks and skills he had learned to defeat the creature should he be chosen.

He left facing an internal battle; for if he enlightened the stranger on how to defeat the Keahi, he would be ensuring his loss of the princess forever. But could he really withhold his knowledge and let the yellow-haired man Walk the Fires to his own destruction?

Keanu slipped away, needing time and a quiet place to think this dilemma through.

# # # # #

Kanini gazed down at the fair-skinned stranger and smiled. He was not of her people, but he was pleasant to look upon and even though her heart was already set on another, she found him attractive and surprisingly exciting. Though his skin was fair it was tinted with a healthy glow. Even enduring the purge, she noticed how the sun had kissed his body to a delightful tone.

She wrung out the cloth as she bathed him in the scented water, washing away the sweat and pain of the purification. The earth's rumbling had dictated the medicine man's early administration of the drink to quell the purification. His fever had broken and though exhausted, he had endured the process well, proving he was as strong in physical disposition as his muscular body suggested.

She bit her bottom lip as she bathed him, gliding the rag over his chest and down his mid-section where she noted the pleasing feel of his muscles protruding over his ribs. He was at least ten years her senior, and yet he was as fit as the young warriors of her people. She wasn't allowed to remove his lava lava, but continued his bath running the cloth down the well-defined muscles of his thighs. A soft groan stopped her ministrations as she looked back at his face, no longer pained but relaxed. He hadn't wakened, but she knew he would soon. The earth took that moment to shake slightly under her bent knees as a small tremor rumbled; a sign that Keahi was restless.

Quickly, she finished the bath, with the sweet but masculine fragrance of herbs filling the hut and offering a slight twinge of expectation should he defeat the guardian of the fires and return to her, courtesy of the natural aphrodisiac-effect from one herb in particular. She finished his preparations with an oil rub-down, then collected her supplies and rose from her place. It was time to complete her ceremony preparations as well.

She opened the hut door where she was immediately met by her father and Kaleo, the medicine man.

"He is ready," she announced with a slight smile and an appropriate blush. Though it was the custom of the village for girls to marry as early as their sixteenth year, she was set apart to keep herself pure until her twentieth year, should the Keahi required the selection of a Makana. After that, she was free to marry, and if the volcano became restless another young woman would be appointed to select the Makana. The rainy seasons had passed nineteen times since her birth, and the rumbling of the earth signaled not only her duty to select the Makana, but an end to her maidenhood. For with her selection made, she would be free to marry Keanu should the creature prevail and keep the stranger for herself; or to marry the stranger, should he return victorious.

"Is he fully prepared?" the Chief replied.

"The fever is broken; the purification is complete. He has been bathed and scented as required," Kanini reported with a bow of her head for the service she rendered on behalf of the ancient traditions.

"I had not thought a stranger to be as resilient as our own young warriors," the Chief admitted.

"He has proven himself to be ever as strong, my Father."

The medicine man nodded in approval as the Chief continued.

"That is good. Our watchmen have reported that the yellow turtle has returned from the sea."

"Then it is good that we have retired to the ceremony camp," Kaleo commented to the Chief's agreeing nod. "Nothing will hinder the presentation of the gift to Keahi."

"That is good. Now go, make yourself ready, my daughter. Your Makana will wake soon. We will provide him a meal and Kaleo will provide the necessary drink to aid in his recovery," the Chief added, nodding toward the medicine man. "We will make the presentation to Keahi before the sun sets."

Kanini bowed her head and complied with her father's wishes, heading for her own hut where her attendants were ready to bathe and scent her as well.

Kaleo waited until Kanini was well away before speaking.

"You are aware that the stranger does not understand our ways," the medicine man stated.

"I am aware, Kaleo," the Chief replied.

"He will not knowingly face Keahi, even for the hand of your daughter."

The Chief glared at the medicine man's last statement, but then sighed and nodded slowly.

"Yes, you are right. It is not the way of the fair ones."

"Then he must be offered as a gift…"

"Without his consent or ability to fight back?" the Chief asked, his face pained at the thought.

"It has been done before," Kaleo reminded.

The Chief took a decisive breath in, taking on all the bearing of any regal king who must make hard decisions for his people.

"Then let it be so," he said, lifting his ceremonial scepter, a long, decorated staff, and thudding it ceremoniously into the ground three times to indicate his word was spoken as a command.

Kaleo bowed his head in acknowledgement of the order.

The Chief took his leave as Kaleo stood at the bamboo door for a moment, looking through the slats and observing the yellow-haired stranger. He did indeed look strong and his healthy pallor had returned. His eyes tightened as the path of the fair one had just become set in the law of their people with the Chief's command. They were only too aware of the volcano's unrest as of late. The smaller tremors had begun to give way to stronger ones. Not enough to signal an evacuation, but certainly enough to warrant an extra vigilant eye. They were concerned, but it wasn't until the strangers from Field Camp received visitors that they finally understood. Among the new strangers was a man with hair as yellow as the sun, and eyes as blue as the sky above. Who else could he be but the one their legends spoke of; a Makana that would satisfy Keahi's desire for all time. No longer would they have to send their sons to face the Fire Creature, for this one was foretold to satisfy her taste forever.

He had been shocked to hear that such a man had arrived at the stranger's camp; and somewhat skeptical as well. That was, until the strangers were invited to their camp and he saw for himself. A second stranger with yellow hair and blue eyes waited at the beach, but they were unable to acquire him before the young man fled the island. They took it as a sign that Keahi did not have her eyes set on the younger one, allowing him to leave and marking her preferred choice.

The new strangers were all strapping young men, but this one had been striking. It was just as their legend predicted, for his fair skin, golden yellow hair and eyes the color of their precious stones was unlike any features they had seen on a man before. Surely, he had been brought here by Keahi, even if he didn't know or understand his destiny.

Kaleo sighed, resigned to do what needed to be done; it would be as the volcano desired. He collected his resolve and stepped away to prepare the drink, a mixture of herbs meant to regain the strength that was lost from the purification process. Only this time, the drink would be missing an important ingredient, a natural stimulant to aid his ability to fight. Indeed, this time the drink would have a different ingredient; one that would leave the stranger only vaguely aware and quite incapacitated. He would accept his role as Makana and offer no resistance, indeed he would be rendered unable to choose his own destiny.

Though he would have preferred a willing Makana, he could not overlook the will of Keahi; his people's very existence relied on this pleasing gift to finally satiate the volcano.

# # # # #

Dr. Simon led the way, arriving at the Field Camp first. It was undisturbed with no indication of native unrest whatsoever. Simon walked from tent to tent, verifying that everything was undisturbed.

"Nothing has been confiscated," Simon reported as Lee perused the camp, drawing his own conclusion.

"Apparently, they weren't interested in anything but Mr. Morton."

"They are an honorable people, Captain," Simon defended.

Lee nodded, somewhat unconvinced with the proof that Chip had been shanghaied into participating in their ritual with the end result of being thrown into a volcano.

"You say the native village is less than a mile away?"

"Yes, up that path," Simon pointed.

They started toward the path when Lee's transmitter beeped. Harry turned as Lee answered the call.

"This is Crane."

"Skipper, this is Jamieson."

Lee raised an eyebrow, exchanging a quick glance with Harry before answering.

"Go ahead, Jamie."

"Sir, I've just finished the blood work on the men and we have a problem," Jamie reported, his voice dripping in professional concern. "The detox isn't showing any signs of relenting. I've managed to identify an element; I've time-lapsed it in the lab and believe it will not dissipate without an anti-toxin to counter its effect."

Lee turned to face Dr. Simon as he spoke. "You're saying that the detox requires an antidote or their condition won't improve?"

"Yes Sir, that sums it up well. All the men are getting weaker, even with the IV fluids I'm pumping into them. Walter tells me that the plant he believes will counter the detox is a plant with green and yellow leaves and a bright red flower."

"Do you know this plant?" Lee asked, addressing Simon.

"Yes," he assured.

"Do what you can for them, Jamie. We'll get the plant. Have Chief Sharkey standby with the Flying Sub to meet us at the beach. Anything else?"

"No Sir."

"Very well, Crane out."

Lee glared at Simon. "Is this something you forgot to tell us about as well, doctor?"

"Lee," Harry stepped in, gently advising his captain to back off the accusation and give Simon a chance to answer.

"No, I was unaware of this, I swear. Walter is our botanist, but I know of the plant he's speaking of. We can certainly harvest the plant, but we should try the medicine man's hut first, he may already have the plant ready for use."

"Then let's get to it," Harry advised as Lee took the lead on the path that led straight to the native village.

# # # # #

They moved swiftly, making the mile walk quickly and stopping just short of the village, crouching and perusing the situation before making themselves known.

"I don't understand it," Lee said, observing an empty village with no movement whatsoever. He reached down and picked up a rock, lobbing it across the camp and hitting a decorated ceremony turtle shell. The sound should have brought on-lookers out of the huts to check on the noise, but the camp remained empty.

Lee stood, exposing himself to the camp and walked cautiously forward.

"What do you make of it, Dr. Simon?" Harry asked. "Have they evacuated the village?"

"Not likely. They wouldn't have left some of things I see here, particularly when there hasn't been an eruption," he replied, while eyeing the turtle shell that Lee had hit with the rock and glad to see that he hadn't damaged the artistry. Simon sighed. "I'd venture to guess that they've reconvened at the Ceremony Camp."

Lee turned toward him. "You mean they're moving ahead with their plans for Chip Morton?"

Simon nodded. "It would appear so."

"It doesn't appear we have much time," Harry noted.

"I agree, Admiral. I think it would be best for you and Dr. Simon to find the antidote and get it back to Seaview. I'll go on ahead and do what I can for Chip. I'm assuming you know where the Ceremony Camp is?" Lee asked, addressing Simon.

"Yes, at the base of the volcano on the west side," Simon replied. "But what can you do as one man?"

"Captain Crane is well-trained for such tasks," Harry joined in, not necessarily happy that Lee would have to go on alone, but resigned to the fact and well aware that his captain was adept to the job.

"Now, point me to the medicine man's hut and let's see about that antidote," he finished resolutely as Lee made preparations to save his best friend from being turned into a human sacrifice to a raging volcano.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Swirling colors of psychedelic patterns danced across his line of sight. He was confused, yet strangely calm. Chip tried to shake the light show and accompanying fog from his brain, but even with his eyes squeezed tightly shut he couldn't escape it. Next, he felt a floating and a placating peacefulness as he struggled to remember where he was and why he was feeling like he was soaring like a skydiver riding the wind drafts.

"It is time, Makana," a sweet voice called to him.

He turned toward the voice, her face elongated and stretching like a fun-house mirror, until it finally corrected itself enough to recognize the beautiful girl who had cared for him in his illness.

 _Illness. He was sick wasn't he?_ That realization, however, wasn't followed by reasoning as the order that Chip lived his life by was well beyond his grasp at the moment.

"Let me help you," Kanini offered, helping him rise from the mat and placing a string of shells around his neck.

He stood on shaky legs, still weak from the purification, but able to maneuver as she guided him to the door. He relied heavily on her direction while his view morphed and distorted his vision as she led him obediently to the door. It didn't dawn on Chip that he should question his current physical condition, lack of coherency, or why the entire village was waiting for him outside the door.

"The Makana!" the medicine man announced to the high-pitched trill of the women and the thuds the warriors produced with their spears banging on the ground below.

The rhythmic sounds added to the psychedelic light show as Chip swayed. Suddenly he was guided forward, walking a line in the middle of the unmarried maidens of the village. He wore a brightly covered lava lava around his waist. His chest was bare, save for the beads and shells around his neck and his ankles were adorned in green leafy bracelets, such as those worn by the warriors. They pressed against him to keep him steady, some throwing flower pedals before his path, others adorning his neck with flower leis. Somewhere inside, Chip realized that something was wrong, but he couldn't articulate, nor decide what to do with it.

The maidens moved him along until he reached the end of their pleasant gauntlet where he was met by a group of young warriors, standing before him in two lines with their spears in hand. He swayed once more but stood his ground as the young warriors created a circle around him, dancing and thrusting the spears in a rhythmic dance while the maidens threw flowers at the Makana's feet.

Chip blinked, trying to make sense of the circle of men moving around him and the festive shouts of the girls. His head started to spin when all of the sudden the music, chants and drums stopped abruptly. The warriors parted, creating an opening as Chip focused down the maidens' newly formed gauntlet and barely recognizing Kanini, his caregiver. She was dressed in a colorful sarong, bare shouldered and cut several inches above the knee. In his drugged condition, he was particularly affected by her appearance as she walked toward him. She wore a ring of flowers on her head, and if he had been lucid, he would have recognized the fact that she was dressed as a bride.

She greeted him with a kiss on both cheeks as the normally in control and very proper XO of the finest submarine on earth reached to draw her near. Spears blocked his way as the young warriors helped to keep his passion in line, another side-effect of the psychedelic light show. He was obedient to their wishes, still lost in confusion, courtesy of the medicine man's drink administered earlier.

A bowl was presented to Kanini; she raised it high to the on-lookers as they whooped and trilled approvingly. Then she raised it to the sky and then toward the mountain cave just behind them. Chip watched without any hint of understanding as she passed the bowl to him. The strong suggestive drug made him compliant as he took the bowl, drinking heartily for her. Almost instantly he faltered, the bowl falling from his grasp as he fell backwards, caught by the strong arms of the warriors who raised him on their shoulders and turned him in a circle.

He was barely conscious as he stared at the sky, visible through the tops of the tall forest trees. As they spun him around in a circle, the sky twisted and turned until his eyes fluttered closed. Having presented the Makana to the entire tribe he was transferred to the shoulders of six warriors and taken inside the cave and through a series of turns into a chamber connecting to three other caves in a complex cavern system. They deposited the Makana on a raised flattened rock bed, leaving three spears to battle the Fire Creature, then left hastily when the mountain rumbled once again.

Upon their exit of the cave the people shouted their approval in loud jubilation. Kanini's trill joined the others, for if the Fire Creature was defeated she would become the Makana's bride; if not, then she would have her beloved, Keanu, but in either case, the volcano would be silenced forever.

With the presentation made, the natives retreated from the ceremonial camp, giving Keahi the appropriate privacy to receive the yellow-haired Makana with the sapphire blue eyes. Though his fate was unknown they left hopeful, singing the song of the legend of old.

The camp emptied, save for one warrior who stood in the jungle watching the cave entrance and battling deep within his next course of action.

# # # # #

Dr. Simon and Harry rummaged through the medicine man's hut looking for the already dried and ground plant leaves that would counter the detox drugs and provide relief to Seaview's crewmen.

"Here!" Simon said, holding out the covered bowl for the Admiral.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, reaching for the bowl and looking inside.

"Yes, see this marking?" Simon said excitedly, knowing the marking and barely keeping his glee at seeing the medicine man's hut, something he had never been privy to before. They had been careful not to disturb the hut, but surely the missing bowl would be noticed.

"Is this enough?"

"Yes, more than enough," Simon answered, "but I think we'd better get going. It would not bode well for us to be caught in here."

"I agree," Harry replied, exiting the hut and calling Lee, who wouldn't leave until he knew that the plant had been found.

"Is that it?" he asked cautiously.

"Yes, Dr. Simon says there's more than enough here."

"Good," Lee said, relieved they wouldn't have to harvest the plant from the jungle. "Then we need to be on our way. I think the natives are on their way back," he noted, looking back into the jungle in the direction of the faint sound of drums.

"Very well, take care Lee and I'll rejoin you after we deliver the antidote."

"Don't bother, Sir. Violating the medicine man's hut won't be looked on kindly. I'll do what I can and call for back-up if necessary."

The faint sound of drums became slightly clearer as the natives neared their village. Harry watched as a flock of birds took flight in the not so far distance, providing a very real estimate of just how close the natives were to the camp. He didn't like it, but he knew Lee was right.

"Take care, Lee."

"Aye Sir."

There was no more time for goodbyes as it was evident that the natives would break camp soon. Harry and Dr. Simon took off in the direction of the beach, while Lee headed toward the Ceremony Camp, careful to take a tangent path far enough away from the returning natives to, hopefully, not be noticed.

# # # # #

Chip felt the ground beneath him shake and opened his eyes, trying to make sense of the rock ceiling over him. He swallowed hard, with remnants of the powerful drug still skewing his vision and shooting colors across his line of sight. His mind was clearing, despite a persistent haze as he rolled to his side and pushed himself up weakly on one elbow. He had little recollection to make his surroundings make sense, but realized he was lying in a cave. A red glow spilt from three cavern openings, old lava tubes of an eruption long past. He was still too weak to move and lay back down to gain his strength, all the while trying to understand where his uniform was and why he was dressed like an extra from Elvis' _Blue Hawaii_. But those fleeting moments of lucidity gave way to his body's need for rest as his eyes fluttered closed. He lost consciousness and didn't hear the eerie sound that echoed through the adjoining caverns. Had he heard the screech, it would have sent shivers up his spine and certainly aided his desire to escape. But for the time being, he was caught firmly in the drug's grasp, as his body fought desperately to regain its strength.

# # # # #

Lee skirted around the natives' path as they returned to their camp. As they advanced he could hear their jubilant chant, a song sung rhythmically to the beat of their ceremonious march. He was familiar with many south pacific dialects, finding this one to be very similar. He could pick out a few words and phrases and realized that Chip had indeed been left to appease the mountain. He hurried his steps to the base of the volcano, hoping to find Chip well, but knew he wouldn't willingly allow himself to be thrown into a fiery volcano. The thought brought more concern and resolve as Lee moved quietly, utilizing all the skills he had acquired in his many years in the espionage world. With any luck, he would rescue Chip and bypass the natives altogether. That was the plan anyway as he advanced onward.

# # # # #

Harry and Dr. Simon retreated with the antidote in hand, behind them the chant of the natives grew louder.

"Wait!" Simon hissed in a whisper, tugging Harry to a stop and looking back. They dropped to their knees as Simon listened intently.

"What?" Harry asked, understanding the importance of the antidote and knowing they had no time to lose.

"Listen to the song," Simon urged. "It's fascinating, I've only heard it a few times," he whispered, the scientist in him momentarily fogging his good sense.

Harry listened, understanding the dialect rather well and able to extrapolate some of the words he was unfamiliar with. He cocked his head, indicating they needed to provide distance between themselves and the natives, and not losing sight of their important mission.

Simon relented reluctantly and followed Harry. When they were a far enough distance away Harry stopped him.

"Do you know the song by heart?"

Simon raised an eyebrow in surprise that Harry would show interest in the island lore.

"No, but I have notes where I transcribed it from the first time I heard it," he answered. "Why?"

"I'd like to study those notes. Are they in your camp?"

"Yes, if they haven't been disturbed then I know just where they are."

"Good," Harry replied. "Let's get there and retrieve it. I'll call for FS1, we should reach the beach at about the same time."

Simon nodded in agreement. He wasn't sure where Admiral Nelson was going with this sudden interest in the legend, but he was more than willing to retrieve the notebook, especially since it appeared their good graces with the natives had come to an end.

# # # # #

Lee made his way closer to the base of the volcano's west side. He had calculated it was safe to follow the path once the natives had safely passed, ensuring the quickest route. He traversed several miles, recognizing the change in the jungle as he neared the mountain, then slowed and moved into the coverage of the jungle when the path opened to a clearing. He perused the area, noting the evidence of the ceremony earlier as the ground was still littered with flower pedals. He studied the small huts and decided to make sure they were empty first. A quick trip around the perimeter of the camp and he was able to check the huts, finding them vacant. He sighed silently, grateful that the camp was clear and stepped out into the clearing, making his way to the cave entrance. But before he could enter the cave he was flanked by a silent assailant, tackling him and landing a hearty punch.

Lee shook off the sudden jolt to his jaw and wrestled his bronze skinned opponent, rolling several times until Lee was on top, issuing his own solid blow. The native grunted, well able to take a punch and threw his leg back, tossing Lee over his shoulder and coming quickly to his feet to attack once more. Lee recovered quickly as the two men squared off, sizing one another up and circling each other for the next round. But before Lee could make his next move, the native man relaxed his stance and straightened.

"You are here to help your friend?" Keanu asked in broken, but understandable English.

"Yes," Lee replied, relaxing his stance as a show of good faith, but keeping himself ready should the fight resume.

"I will help you," the strong muscled native man replied, nodding toward his spear that had been purposely placed against the cave wall, indicating that if he had wanted to have taken Lee out earlier he could have.

"Why would you want to do this?" Lee asked, moving his hand away from his holster.

"My people assume that the yellow-haired stranger is the one the legend speaks of. They assume he will know how to fight the Fire Creature, I am not convinced. I love the princess and would have gladly 'Walked the Fire' for her hand. If your friend does not return, she will be free to marry me."

"Then why help me?" Lee asked curiously, trying to ascertain whether he was looking at a friend or foe.

"Because it is not right to send him in there to face the Fire Creature drugged and dazed, and not skilled in the ways to defeat the Creature."

"How do I know you aren't going to finish him off to make sure he doesn't return?"

The young warrior offered a one-sided smile and shrugged his bare shoulders.

"I watched you approach. You were silent as a cat and sly as the python, even so, you did not see me. I could have killed you then, but I didn't."

Lee raised an eyebrow, conceding the point before addressing the able warrior.

"You were equally silent, and you're right, I didn't know you were watching me," he said, complementing the young man's skills. "But I too used restraint in our match," Lee advised, cautioning the warrior not to under-estimate his combat skills.

The native responded with an agreeing nod, signaling his recognition of the fact.

"My name is Keanu, my father is the medicine man and I am risking banishment from my village to help your friend."

Lee studied his eyes, finding truth and sincerity and extended his arm, which Keanu grasped in a warrior's greeting.

"My name is Lee, and I welcome your help in saving my friend."

They remained in a grasp for a moment more before Keanu stepped back, nodding toward the cave entrance.

"The Fire Creature will awaken, she will soon smell her prey; we must hurry."

Lee followed as Keanu led the way, stopping first to gather his spear and the torch hanging outside the cave, as Lee followed suit pulling his laser gun from the holster. He wasn't convinced that the Fire Creature was anything but a myth, but thought it wise to proceed cautiously nonetheless.

# # # # #

Harry stood guard, watching for any sign of the natives in pursuit as Dr. Simon entered his hut at the Field Camp. He emerged a moment later with the notebook in hand.

"Got it!" Simon exclaimed excitedly.

"Good, then let's go," Harry urged.

"It's a good thing we sent on our reports with your men earlier," Simon noted, looking around the camp sadly. "It's a shame we won't be welcome here any longer."

Harry acknowledged Simon's sentiments and then tilted his head toward the jungle. "We have to go Doctor. Sickbay is full of men who need this antidote."

"Of course, of course," he relented, realizing their current task outweighed any other concerns at present.

The mile walk from the Field Camp to the beach was a relatively easy one as Harry stopped just short of the beach and signaled with the transmitter while still retaining the jungle cover. Almost immediately bubbles formed just past the breakers as FS1 surfaced and began trolling toward the beach. Harry scanned both sides of the beach and then gave the go ahead.

"Let's go, Simon, and hurry!" he exclaimed.

Sharkey was waiting with the cargo hatch open to receive the two men, holding back his own questions of where Captain Crane was and whether Mr. Morton had been rescued yet.

"Shove off, Chief," Harry ordered, dogging the hatch behind him as Sharkey hurried to the co-pilot's seat to engage the engines once the All-Secure light illuminated.

Harry took his seat and in no time, the flying sub was safely submerged.

"Now Dr. Simon, read to me the entire legend as you've transcribed it," Harry said, taking the controls and gliding FS1 back to Seaview.

"Here it is," Simon said and began reading, adding the appropriate time and meter as he spoke.

 **To Walk the Fire**

This is the legend of people of old,

A story of hope to be told,

Listen my children and you will hear,

The answer to our prayers and tears.

Hair of golden sunlight hue,

Eyes of deep sapphire blue,

Comes the one Keahi desires,

To vanquish the deadly mountain's fire.

His fate is set upon three spears,

The hope of his people to quell their fears,

The Stranger is summoned unto our land,

And fights with the strength of many warriors' hands.

Keahi guards the fires fierce,

She unleashes her teeth and claws to pierce,

Makana falls as the battle rages,

Keahi advances to collect her wages.

Hair of golden sunlight hue,

Eyes of deep sapphire blue,

Her fair one pleasing, her desires stoked,

She will fight until his spirit is broke.

The mountain spews fire in her roar,

The ground shakes and rumbles more,

But he will end the deadly fight,

And quiet the mountain with his might.

Two worlds he joins in his hands,

As he summons help from the land,

One hand skilled in spear and bow,

The other his lightening strength to show.

Keahi is pleased with the battle waged,

The mountain relents its insistent rage,

The fate of Makana now waits to be told,

Does he belong to Keahi or the princess to hold?

Two worlds joined by Makana's plight,

The mountain now smiles upon the people's sight.

The fate of Makana is Keahi's desire,

This is what it means to 'Walk the Fire'.

Harry listened intently, easily dividing his attention as he docked the flying sub flawlessly. The sound of the bay pumping water was heard from within the cockpit as Harry turned his chair and Sharkey climbed the ladder to crack the hatch.

"After you Dr. Simon," he invited, then followed the scientist into the Control Room. "Let's get this to Sickbay," Harry directed, having already formed a plan of action. First, he needed to make sure the antidote would work before returning to the island. If his hunch was correct, then Chip would need his help as well.

# # # # #

Lee followed Keanu through the maze as a loud screeching sound filled the cavern, immediately sending a cold shiver up his back as the sound appropriately ignited his adrenalin.

"We must hurry," Keanu urged. "Keahi draws near."

"You mean there _really_ _is_ a Fire Creature?" Lee asked shocked.

Keanu raised an eyebrow as if to question whether there was ever a doubt, then urged the way onward with a tilt of his head, before trotting forward.

"Which one?" Lee asked, coming to a fork in the cave just as another screech was heard.

"I do not know which chamber they used," Keanu admitted.

"Chip!" Lee yelled, hoping to get some help from his friend's reply.

A terrible hissing sound filled the cave as they stopped to gauge its direction, before they heard Chip's voice.

"Lee! Don't come any closer, it knows you're here!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

The sound of a terrifying screech echoed through the cavern and jolted Chip awake once again. He sat up finding himself stronger as the medicine man's drug had seriously worn off. His mind was clearer and the approaching sound registered danger immediately as he stood, trying to decide which cavern entrance led outside.

The screech was closer this time, so he grabbed a nearby spear and picked a cavern, not wanting to stick around and find out what owned the horrible sound. But before he could make his exit a beast appeared, momentarily freezing him in surprise. The hideous beast was unlike any he had seen before; he shook off his shock and moved closer to the other spears on the ground, having the definite feeling that it would take more than one blow to bring the creature down as he slowly lowered himself and collected another spear.

The creature hissed as Chip struggled to liken it any known earthly beast. The creature crawled on all-four legs, with its front appendages being shorter. Upon reaching the larger cavern it stood upright on its back feet and rose to over seven feet tall. Sharp spines raced down its back and extended onto its long tail behind him. It had scaly skin on its stomach, offset oddly by the fur on its back. Its head housed the snout of a bear, but with sharp teeth reminiscent of the saber tooth tiger. Its face was framed with a layer of skin that protruded around it, much like the frill-necked lizard of Australia; but its eyes were oddly human in appearance, as well as its facial bone structure, and by the mammary glands apparent on the strange creature, Chip amended his description from "It" to "She".

Chip took a defensive stance as the creature took a step toward him, screeching in loud intimidation.

"Chip!" he heard from another cavern as the sounds bounced off the cave walls.

The creature's head turned toward the sound, hissing hideously, while moving quickly toward the noise and coming in between Chip and the approaching sound. Chip realized his escape route had just been effectively cut-off; but just as importantly, his best friend was walking straight into the creature's path.

"Lee! Don't come any closer, it knows you're here!"

# # # # #

Walter leaned over Jamie's shoulder, nodding approvingly.

"Yes, that's the right plant and it's already been dried. Just brew it like a tea, let it seep for fifteen minutes."

Jamie raised an eyebrow at the thought that a hot tea could actually quell the very potent illness his patients were currently suffering.

"It counteracts the detox properties with extreme efficiency," Walter urged.

"Very well," Jamie relented as errant moans escaped from Seaview's stricken men.

Harry pulled Walter aside as Jamie prepared the brew.

"You're sure this will counter the effects of the drug?"

"I know this plant well, Admiral Nelson, there's no doubt in my mind," Walter replied.

Harry nodded; this bit of information necessary to make his next decision.

"I'm heading back to the island. Notify me if the antidote is unsuccessful."

"Aye Sir," Jamie replied, as Walter helped to prepare the antidote.

# # # # #

Harry moved with decisive steps through Seaview's corridors, entering the Control Room and calling for Sharkey as he headed toward the flying sub's deck hatch.

"Chief, you're with me," he said, and descended down the hatch hastily.

Less than ten minutes later, Harry was back on the beach as FS1 submerged behind him to the safety of the depths. Fresh drops of rain dripped from the jungle leaves as the edge of the storm barely laid down a passing shower, gratefully missing the island and moving onward, losing its strength.

He ran along when a rather substantial tremor rumbled under his feet, temporarily slowing his progress as he stopped to balance himself. Once the earth stopped its rock and roll, Harry resumed his pace to the Ceremony Camp.

# # # # #

"Hold on Chip, we're coming!" Lee yelled as the creature turned toward the cavern's entrance and planted itself on all fours, awaiting their arrival.

It kept Chip at bay, swinging its tail to keep him from taking any other exit and protecting its intended prey, as the mountain let out another tremor, nearly knocking him off his feet.

Chip knew that Lee was heading straight into the creature's ambush and knew he had to do something to even the odds. He could hear the sounds of approaching feet and decided the time to act was now. If he could distract the creature from the entrance, Lee and whoever else "we" were, could enter the cavern. Together they had a chance of bringing down the beast. He leveled a spear and aimed, his shoulder's bare and dressed in native attire, looking very much like a skilled native hunter striking a pose, before launching his spear with all his might. A loud roar echoed through the cavern's many chambers as Keahi turned toward him, standing on her hind legs and hissing as a snake-like split tongue extended out in displeasure. With the creature's chest now exposed, Chip hurled a second spear, catching the great beast in the left shoulder. But before he could hurl his last spear, the creature leapt across the large cave, crossing ten feet in a flash and swiping its extended claw.

Chip looked up into the strange purple eyes of his attacker as it pinned him to the ground, agonizing as the beast's claw ripped across his chest. The creature's face morphed subtly, revealing more human qualities then reverted back as it sank its long saber teeth into his shoulder. Chip screamed in agony, before passing out as his pained body still recovering from several drugs went limp. The creature withdrew from its piercing bite, swiping him with her claw like a common house cat to make sure he was incapacitated. She turned toward the sound of the approaching invaders and hissed, then reached down and grabbed hold of his leg with her teeth. He winced even in his unconscious state, as her controlled bite pierced his leg despite her intended restraint, yet soft enough to avoid breaking bones, as she tugged his limp body toward another chamber. She hid him in the darkness and then returned to the main chamber to face the invaders.

She hissed as the two invaders entered the cave, then screeched her displeasure in a loud roar, ready to fight for her right to keep the gift.

# # # # #

Harry ran the path leading to the Field Camp and continued on toward the native village, intending to take the same parallel route Lee had taken to the base of the volcano. He was surprised however, to realize that the entire village was making its way back to the Ceremony Camp as well, apparently concerned about the volcano's activity, especially since a Makana had been offered. He was careful to keep his own presence stealth as he moved along, with both he and villagers on a converging path to the base of the volcano.

# # # # #

Lee and Keanu moved toward Chip's voice when they heard the beast's screech once again. A strong tremor rumbled under their feet, as dirt and small rocks spilled from the cave ceiling overhead. They had barely got their footing back when they heard the sickening sound of Chip Morton's scream of agony. They hurried their approach until they reached the chamber entrance and were met by the hiss of the strangest creature Lee had ever seen in his life.

A spear was still lodged in its back, and another hanging from its shoulder as evidence that Chip had fought the beast.

The beast roared again, baring its long teeth as Lee recovered from his shock and fired his weapon, momentarily surprising the creature as Keanu moved close enough to thrust his spear into the lower right quadrant of creature's mid-section, striking a vital organ.

Keahi reacted in a roar with an accompanying swipe of her claws, catching Keanu across the shoulder as Lee fired again. She backed off, but the laser gun was set to stun a man, not to bring down some prehistoric beast that lived in an active volcano, and somehow missed nature's call to extinction. Lee stopped to adjust the laser gun to its highest setting and fired once again.

Keahi's pained screech filled the cavern and then rallied herself advancing on Lee, swiping his arm and dislodging his hold on the stun gun before he could fire.

In the meanwhile, Keanu tried to skirt around the Fire Creature to gain access to the last ceremonial spear still lying on the ground. Keahi however, was fast and moved to cut-off his access, effectively pinning both Keanu and Lee against the cave wall with no retreat. The Fire Creature roared in victory, taking the time to gloat before finishing off the intruders. Both Lee and Keanu positioned themselves to fight back, using all the skill the two warriors had at their disposal when an unexpected voice was heard.

"Keahi!" Chip yelled, recalling the Fire Creature's name from the song sang over him while he had been drugged into oblivion. He limped the final steps to the last spear and reached down for it, blood dripping from his injured shoulder, his damaged leg and across his bare chest.

The Fire Creature turned toward the Makana as a strange smile emerged.

"If it's me you want… come and get me!" he yelled, while striking a pose to deliver the last spear.

Keahi roared then abandoned the men pinned against the wall and headed for her prize, a Makana with hair of gold and the eyes of sapphire blue. Chip held his ground until she was nearly upon him then flanked the beast, driving the spear into its neck. In the same moment, Keanu lunged forward, flanking the creature from the other side and driving the spear still lodged in its mid-section deeper into the beast.

Keahi screeched in pain then turned, striking both men with a swipe of her tail, sending both Chip and Keanu in heavy thuds against the cave walls. But her attack was short-lived as Lee shoulder rolled away from the Fire Creature to his intended target, reaching for the discarded laser gun on the ground. He aimed at the creature and fired, holding his aim in the same spot until her reptile skin turned red in the heat. He released the trigger and fired again, allowing the gun to recharge for a second blast as Chip and Keanu recovered and moved safely away from her swinging tail. He released the trigger once again for what he hoped was the last recharge required to down the beast, when Keahi took that moment to escape into a nearby cavern.

Lee had no desire to chase the Fire Creature into its lair, especially inside an active volcano and did the next best thing, aiming the now recharged laser gun to the arch over the chamber entrance and firing until the ceiling collapsed, blocking Keahi's return.

The ground rumbled once again as Lee and Keanu both advanced to take Chip's arms about their shoulders.

"Let's get out of here before this thing blows," Lee suggested.

"Fine by me," Chip breathed out as Keanu helped the man who would now be Kanini's husband. He had already considered the results of his actions before making the decision to help and moved on with his resolve firm, holding the Makana in one hand and the retrieved torch in another.

Dirt, pebbles and larger debris continued to rain down as the mountain reminded them that it housed an active volcano.

"This way," Keanu advised, knowing the cavern route well, as he had thought for a long time that he would be chosen as Makana.

They wound through the maze as Chip moaned unwillingly.

"Hold on Chip," Lee encouraged. "We're almost there."

"Who me? I could do this all day," he lied valiantly as the first sight of the dwindling sunlight lit the way up ahead.

More debris rained down until they finally made it to the mouth of the main cave, only to be met by a half-circle of spears, aimed chest high and urging their movement forward.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"You have angered Keahi!" Kaleo declared, pointing an accusing fist at his son as the warriors all backed off to give the medicine man room to hopefully make things right with the mountain. "You have brought disgrace upon my hut, and the wrath of the mountain down upon us!"

"I have brought honor to your hut, my Father," Keanu countered. "The stranger knew not the ways of our people," he said, speaking louder to address the entire assembly, "but he fought valiantly. He lodged three spears, and I a fourth, as the dark-haired stranger fired lightening from his stick. Keahi was injured and retreated to her lair!"

"I see no lightening in his stick," Kaleo noted angrily.

"Lee," Harry's voice rang from the side as he entered the clearing. "Show them the laser," he continued, stepping up alongside them as Lee aimed for a treetop over their heads. The red laser beam traveled the distance cutting a branch off to thud noisily to the ground, along with an impressive array of falling leaves.

The sound of the confused villagers filled the air with oohs and ahhs, and much mumbling amongst themselves. Their confusion was joined by a rather large rumble as the earth shook once more in its strongest tremor yet, this time sending large boulders from the cave's ceiling as the way to the Keahi's lair was blocked and sealed with rocks too heavy to move. Before anyone could decide what it meant, a puff of dark smoke plumed from the top of the volcano as all the people looked up in horror, expecting an imminent eruption, but their horror turned to wonder when the plume changed in color from dark billowing smoke to a white puffy cloud. The puffy cloud dissipated, as blue filled the sky once again, even as the earth stopped its rumbling.

"But what does this mean?" Kaleo asked.

"I will tell you," Harry said, stepping forward and utilizing his fantastic memory along with his deep baritone storyteller's voice.

" _This is the legend of people of old, a story of hope to be told. Listen my children and you will hear,_

 _the answer to your prayers and tears."_

The natives gathered closer, enthralled that the auburn-haired stranger knew not only their song, but their tongue as well.

" _Hair of golden sunlight hue, eyes of deep sapphire blue,"_ Harry continued, sweeping his hand back, in obvious reference to Chip's features.

" _Comes the one Keahi desires, to vanquish the deadly mountain's fire. His fate is set upon three spears,"_ reminding them of Keanu's report.

" _The hope of his people to quell their fears, the Stranger is summoned unto our land, and fights with the strength of many warriors' hands."_

His voice grew in strength as he continued the recitation of the legend, as the people stood completely engaged at hearing the story told so vividly.

" _Keahi guards the fires fierce; she unleashes her teeth and claws to pierce,"_ he said, pointing out Chip's bleeding wounds.

" _Makana falls as the battle rages, Keahi advances to collect her wages. Hair of golden sunlight hue, Eyes of deep sapphire blue; her fair one pleasing, her desires stoked, she will fight until his spirit is broke. The mountain spews fire in a roar; the ground shakes and rumbles more. But he will end the deadly fight, and quiet the mountain with his might."_

A gasp filled the air as the people began to understand their own legend.

" _Two worlds he joins in his hands, as he summons help from the land."_

Harry recited, obviously referencing that Keanu was of the people and of the land, then continued sweeping his hand toward the young warrior.

" _One hand skilled in spear and bow, the other his lightening strength to show."_

His hand now swept toward Lee as the natives' eyes moved collectively to the branch cut from the top of the trees by his laser gun.

" _Keahi is pleased with the battle waged, the mountain relents its insistent rage. The fate of Makana now waits to be told, does he belong to Keahi or the princess to hold?"_

Now mumbling filled the assembly as they considered the question of the Makana's fate.

" _Two worlds joined by Makana's plight, the mountain now smiles upon the people's sight."_

The all nodded and spoke in agreement that the volcano's rumbling and fire had stopped so suddenly, if not miraculously.

 _The fate of Makana is Keahi's desire, this is what it means to 'Walk the Fire'."_

Harry's recitation came to an end as the people stood with mouths agape. There was silence for several minutes until the Chief stepped forward.

"It is as Keahi desires. We shall live in peace with the strangers, as we always have," he declared, signaling the science team was welcome to return to the village as Keahi had joined the two worlds of their people and the strangers by the Makana's act.

"But who does Kanini belong to?" the women persisted, the issue of whether she belonged to Chip or her declared love, Keanu. That question was answered as the medicine man stepped forward.

"Keahi was satisfied with the Stranger's battle. She has released him to decide his own fate," Kaleo announced, as the people nodded, murmuring in agreement.

Harry exchanged glances with Chip, indicating that now was his chance to bow out of a shot-gun wedding and still save the bride's dignity.

Chip limped forward, to stand before Kanini and took her hand gently. "You are every man's desire, Kanini, but I am a stranger to your people and your ways. I was brought here for Keahi and she has released me, I now release you to the warrior you love," he said rather poetically, then turning to encourage Keanu to come forward. Chip placed her hand into Keanu's outstretched hand as the women trilled their pleasure and the men thumped their spears on the ground in approval.

Chip stepped away, swaying slightly on his injured leg as Lee stepped up to steady him with a non-intrusive hand to his elbow.

"This is a good day," the Chief announced proudly. "Let us retire to our village and celebrate!" he declared, ready to give his daughter in marriage and already counting the grandchildren their union would produce.

More trilling followed as leis of white flowers and greenery were placed on the bridal couple's heads and about their necks, from where the women had produced the adornments was a mystery to Seaview's men, as they watched the villagers dance and sing their way back to the main camp.

"How in the world could the legend have been that coincidental?" Lee asked as Harry took Chip's other side and they hobbled behind.

"I have no idea," Harry admitted, "but let's not question a good thing right now," he said, taking a look back at the mountain and wondering just how long the volcano would keep up her side of the bargain. He shook his head, knowing full well that active volcanoes weren't silenced by legends and lore and marveled at the strangeness of the events that had swept them in like a tidal wave, forcing them to participate in a game they had no choice but to play.

Chip blew a loud breath out and laughed at Harry's comment, then grunted as his wounds made themselves known again.

"Need some more of that 'happy juice'?" Lee asked, half-joking but sincerely concerned for Chip's condition.

"That was a 'trip' I'd rather _not_ take again," Chip groaned. "And I sure hope they didn't throw out my uniform," he grumbled, looking down at his lava lava and determining he was NOT boarding Seaview with a towel wrapped around his waist.

Harry smiled at Lee and Chip's banter, but inside he was perplexed at why the mountain chose that particular moment to quiet. He didn't have any answers and decided to take his own advice and not look a gift horse in the mouth. At this point, Seaview had its Executive Officer back, a bit worn from the wear, but back nonetheless. Lee had fared pretty well in the rescue with what looked like only a superficial wound, and the scientists were welcome to continue their studies in this once uncontacted people.

Perhaps that was all they needed to know.

# # # # #

Inside the cavern, deep inside of the volcano, Keahi staggered into her lair and transformed from the Fire Creature into her true form. Her skin was a pleasant mint green, her curvy features definitely feminine under a shimmering silver body suit, and sporting brilliant purple eyes. Upon her transformation, her wounds were gone as she stretched out the kinks from the shape shifting. She walked to her control table and waved her hand over the static sensitive buttons. Immediately another panel opened as she keyed in her space craft's navigation, choosing the next island she would visit.

She laughed heartily at the contest of quest and conquest that she had played here, and was more than happy to fulfill her part of the little game she played. And oh what a game! The blond-haired, blue-eyed man was delicious, she would have enjoyed keeping him in her lair for a time, but that was the way the game went. She had no regrets and delighted in the match of wit, fortuity, and combat that chance had played out for them.

The legend had been satisfied and the primitive people of the land were in awe; it was a satisfying game indeed. _Ever as satisfying as when she had played "Helen," oh how delightfully fun the Trojans and Greeks had been,_ she remembered gleefully.

She decided upon the next island to visit and laughed as she considered the lore she had deposited there. It had taken half a millennium for coincidence, fate or whatever to bring about the completion of the Makana on _this_ island, and thought how she might tweak the next island's lore to extend her stay longer.

She laughed again while initiating her engines, then opened up the worm hole she traveled upon. Upon the cosmic reaction within the volcano, the implosion of matter collapsed, closing the fissure she had created. The mountain was once again silent as the pressures of the earth deep within bypassed the volcano as a place to spew its wrath, flowing beneath the earth to the least resistant outlet deep under the ocean floor.

Her laugh radiated within her spacecraft until she arrived on the next island, reopening her fissure to activate the dormant volcano and play her game once more to the tune of a song she had once penned eons before.

 _Two worlds joined by Makana's plight,_

 _The mountain now smiles upon the people's sight._

 _The fate of Makana is Keahi's desire,_

 _This is what it means to 'Walk the Fire'._

 **The End**

A/N My sincere thanks to all who read my story. A special thanks to all the Reviewers, your kind words are very much appreciated and helps to keep my creativity going! Thanks also to the Guest Reviewers; though I can't thank you personally, I am very grateful for your participation on the Review Board. : ) Lynn

Copyright 2016, by Lynn. All Rights Reserved

Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea and her main characters belong to Irwin Allen

And the respective production companies


End file.
